love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
No. 1 Idol in the Universe
is the fourth episode of the Love Live! School idol project Season 2 anime series. It was aired on April 27, 2014. Summary After an agonizing wait for the results, μ's are delighted to discover that they have qualified for the first preliminary round along with A-RISE. As the girls strive to practice hard for the next round, Nico seems to be preoccupied by something, so the others follow her, but she ends up spotting them and escapes. While wondering what Nico is up to, they end up meeting her younger sister, Cocoro, who, along with her siblings Cotaro and Cocoa, have been led to believe that Nico is the star of μ's and that the others are merely her backup dancers. After finally being pinned down by the understandably bemused girls, Nico explains that she has been skipping practice to look after her siblings whilst their parents are away, stating that she has been telling them she was a super idol from the beginning. Nozomi believes she has kept this facade up after her attempt at being an idol during freshman year fell apart because Nico does not want to lose her siblings' respect. Upon hearing this, the girls arrange for Nico to give a special performance for her siblings, claiming it to be her last performance as a 'solo idol' before joining her fellow idols as equals in μ's. Cast ;Japanese *Emi Nitta as Honoka Kosaka *Yoshino Nanjo as Eli Ayase *Aya Uchida as Kotori Minami *Suzuko Mimori as Umi Sonoda *Riho Iida as Rin Hoshizora *Pile as Maki Nishikino *Aina Kusuda as Nozomi Tojo *Yurika Kubo as Hanayo Koizumi *Sora Tokui as Nico Yazawa *Sora Tokui as Cocoro Yazawa *Sora Tokui as Cocoa Yazawa *Sora Tokui as Cotaro Yazawa ;English *Marieve Herington as Honoka Kosaka *Erica Lindbeck as Eli Ayase *Cristina Vee as Kotori Minami *Kira Buckland as Umi Sonoda *Faye Mata as Rin Hoshizora *Caitlin Glass as Maki Nishikino *Laura Post as Nozomi Tojo *Xanthe Huynh as Hanayo Koizumi *Erica Mendez as Nico Yazawa *Stephanie Sheh as Cocoro Yazawa *Janice Kawaye as Cocoa Yazawa *Julie Ann Taylor as Cotaro Yazawa Members of μ's #Honoka Kosaka #Eli Ayase #Kotori Minami #Umi Sonoda #Rin Hoshizora #Maki Nishikino #Hanayo Koizumi #Nozomi Tojo #Nico Yazawa Trivia *'Ending Credits character appearance:' Nico Yazawa *In Honoka's dream before she knew the classification results, an idol group named Mutant Girls appear instead of µ's. They are a reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The posters on Nico's bedroom are official poster art. *This episode marks the animated debut of the Yazawa siblings. **Previously Cocoa and Cocoro appeared in Love Live! School idol diary ''light novels with different character design (as they are twins) while Cotaro is exclusively created for the anime. *There is a store named Hanamaru Store, which predates a female character from ''Love Live! Sunshine!!, which is not produced until a few years later. *It is revealed that Nico has photo editing skills, it was shown where the μ's' faces on the poster are altered, making it she is always the center. An example of that is when the No brand girls poster is when Honoka's face is altered with Nico's, and Eli complained that her face in this poster was altered with Nico's face. Errors & Goofs *In 17:49, Honoka's eyes are colored orange. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season II Category:Love Live!